


Saving Cities, Meeting Hot Chicks, Not Exactly the Family Business

by firefly124



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: spnfemslashimagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving people, hunting things, check.  Frackin’ ghosts strolling through New York City to Times Square?  Charlie couldn’t make this crap up if she tried.  Nobody would believe her if she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Cities, Meeting Hot Chicks, Not Exactly the Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt [Imagine Charlie stumbling into the Battle of Times Square and fighting side-by-side with Holtzy.](http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/post/148022724480/imagine-charlie-stumbling-into-the-battle-of-times)

Saving people, hunting things, check. Frackin’ ghosts strolling through New York City to Times Square? Charlie couldn’t make this crap up if she tried. Nobody would believe her if she did.

Something that vaguely looked like a pilgrim turned the corner, and Charlie braced herself for the kick before blasting it with rock salt. It dispersed in a puff of sparks, way brighter than anything Charlie had seen before tonight.

“These suckers are super-charged,” Charlie muttered.

“No shit,” said a voice behind her, dripping with sarcasm.

“What?!” Charlie jumped and spun around, reloading to take another shot at whoever had just come up behind her. Except ... she looked pretty solid. And blonde. And possibly hot. How was it possible to look that hot with coveralls and safety goggles on?

“How’d you just do that?” the not-ghost asked, pushing up her goggles and looking Charlie over. “Definitely low-tech. Could be useful, ‘cause you’re not wrong about these ghosts running on way more juice than normal.”

“Uh, salt?” Charlie replied as she finally lowered her shotgun. “I mean, it’s not a permanent solution, just buys time till you can find their bones to salt ‘em and burn ‘em, which ... is kind of ... not exactly easy with this Chitauri-looking situation. I mean, where are they all coming from?”

“So the sodium and chloride ions temporarily neutralize the field that holds the ghosts together? Sweet!” The other woman laughed. “But yeah, that bone thing isn’t happening. Most of these ghosts’ bones are probably a few layers under the city, if they even exist. Holtzmann.” The other woman stuck out a hand half-covered by a fingerless glove.

It took Charlie a second too long to process that and grab the other woman’s hand to shake it. “Charlie. So, um, you got a better solution?”

“For right now?” Holtzmann pulled a gun from the pack on her back. “Proton streams seem to disperse them more permanently, but we’ve got to close up the gateway they’re coming in by.”

“Someone opened a gateway to the veil?” Charlie asked. “What kind of Slippy Toad _does_ that?”

“A dead one,” Holtzmann replied with a snort as she re-holstered her gun. “Look, one street over, they’re piling up like Tetris pieces. And I’ve gotta catch up to my team. Dead Slippy Toad’s possessing one of ‘em. You wanna come with? You could help thin ‘em out while I pick ‘em off.”

Charlie checked her pack. “I’ve got another couple dozen rounds, anyway. After that, though, I’m not much help.”

“You run out, go get more, and we just keep de-ionizing these sons-of-bitches,” Holtzman said.

Charlie shrugged. Real-world breaking and entering still wasn’t exactly her forte, but she’d gotten better at it, and there was probably a store or two that had been abandoned unlocked nearby. Good for salt, less useful for shells, but she could deal with that later. “Okay, I’m in.”

“Awesome.” Holtzmann grinned and turned the corner the pilgrim-looking ghost had come around.

“Let’s kick it in the ass,” Charlie said with a grin as she followed.

~*~

Sam and Dean were never going to believe this shit. The mayor was already on the news saying it had been some sort of bizarro terrorist hallucinogen plot, which, okay, that was right up there with some of that dude Frank’s ravings. Except, you know, the ones that were true. Charlie decided she needed to abandon that line of thought.

“Seriously,” Holtzmann was saying, “we kicked ass. It’s Miller time. You should totally come with.”

Charlie gave her a sad smile. “Wish I could. Gotta keep a low-ish profile, though, and I kinda think you’re gonna have the alt-press all over you for that mega-badassery.”

“Well,” Holtzmann reached into a pocket and came up empty. She tried another. Patted down her proton pack. Then she rolled her eyes and pulled a business card out of her shirt. “You run into too many ghosts to handle low-tech or, you know, just happen to be in the Big Apple, gimme a ring.”

Charlie read the card. “Ghostbusters, huh? Better than Ghostfacers, at least.”

“Ghostfacers?” Holtzman asked, scrunching up her nose adorably.

“Yeah. Google ‘em. Or, y’know, don’t.” Charlie shrugged as she tucked the card securely into her ammo pouch. “And I will. You have _got_ to teach me how to make some of that stuff!”

Yeah, the guys were never gonna believe this. Maybe she wouldn’t bother telling them.

Oh, who was she kidding? She was totally going to rub their faces in it for missing this epic showdown. And then not share the awesome proton guns. After emailing Holtzmann. That was definitely going to be the priority.

Charlie smiled and turned to hike back to where she’d left her car. Nobody was towing cars yet, right? She pulled the card out of her pouch, smiled, and tucked it back in. Yeah. Email was definitely first on the list.


End file.
